Moonlight Kisses
by AcrossTheRiverNotDown
Summary: Set after the gang is freed from the clutches of Beck's smoldering hot RV, in the episode Survival of the hottest. Beck and Jade spend some time together. Immensely fluffy.


_**Takes place after Survival of the Hottest.**_

_**Pretend that Trina never went with them.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**_

* * *

It's late at night and Beck and Jade are the only ones still awake.

The rest of the gang is fast asleep after a long, hot, sweaty, yet fun day at the beach.

After they'd all escaped from the smoldering hot clutches of Beck's RV, they'd immediately ran for the water.

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing volleyball, reading, or tanning.

Beck and Jade had done all three, but they weren't quite tired yet.

It's not one of those nights where you can't sleep because you have a lot on your mind, it's that feeling that you haven't completed something; that you've forgotten to do something important.

Jade glances over at Beck, who is beside her on his bed and lying awake looking at the ceiling.

She nudges the bare part of his bare leg with hers, he turns over to look at her and, using her eyes she motions towards the door.

He nods, a sign of understanding her request, and they proceed to stalk slowly to the door of his RV, tiptoeing and taking wide steps, careful not to step on any of their sleeping friends.

He opens the door and she steps out, him following before shutting the door behind them.

"Finally, I thought I'd never get a chance to escape from them and their loud snoring," she whispers, taking a seat on the small collapsible steps that lead to the RV.

"Why weren't you asleep?" Beck asks, copying her actions.

"You're one to talk," she retorts with a snort.

"I don't know… it just, doesn't feel right, if that makes sense."

"If this were any other day I would've questioned your sanity, but since I feel the same way I won't."

They allow for a silence to sweep over them as they gaze up at the moon in front of them.

He pulls her closer, wrapping an arm around her waist and she leans against his side, resting her head on her shoulder.

Not a minute passes before she buries her head into the crook of his neck and he smiles.

"Wipe that smile off of your face, the feeling is almost gone," she tells him as if said words explain everything.

Her words just cause him to smile wider and let out a little chuckle, as he wraps his other arm around her front and pulls her onto his lap.

She leans back and rests the back of her head against his RV, still unable to shut her eyes, due to the small remainder of that lingering feeling.

"Look," Beck whispers softly, pointing up and gesturing at the full moon in the sky, in front of them.

The faint glow from the moonlight casts down on them, creating a spotlight type effect.

She brushes a few stray hairs from her face as she looks up.

It's beautiful; serene really, the landscape a perfect fit with... well, everything.

It was one of those moments where if someone were to pop around a corner with a camera, the picture would be featured on the cover of a hallmark card.

It'd be the kind of picture that'd be painted and framed in houses that smelled of cinnamon, vanilla and happiness, where families would see it as they pass it on their way to work and the children, on their way to school.

She leans against him again, holding her head up herself, but leaning it sideways on his.

They sit there, with her leaning against him, and their sneaky, stalker friends watching them from the RV door that has cracked open just enough to allow the Latina, redhead, musician, nerd and puppet, to watch the couple's sweet alone time.

Suddenly, as Robbie; the nerd, leans over a bit too much, slipping and topping onto the redhead and creating a domino effect.

A loud thud is heard behind Jade and Beck, who both jump a little at the noise that interrupts their silence, but they quickly compose their selves, jumping up and opening the door all the way.

There lies a pile of their friends all looking a bit embarrassed.

"Were you spying on us?" Jade asks, with anger evident in her face along with the redness on her cheeks of her own embarrassment.

"What the hell, guys?" Beck asks, reaching down to lend a helping hand to the person on the very top of the pile; Robbie… and Rex.

"Sorry, it's just that… well we were curious," Tori replies when Robbie doesn't.

"That was our private time together," Jade tells her, gesturing between Beck and herself, "I don't care how curious you were; that was none of your business."

After they've all gotten up they hang their heads, like little kids who've gotten into trouble for sneaking into the neighbour's yard.

She starts to walk out again but hears Rex comment, "Nice junk girl."

Jade trudges right back up those RV stairs and punches Robbie right in the eye.

His glasses break and some of the glass falls to the carpeted floor.

"Where are you going?" Beck asks his girlfriend, who's now outside, but close enough to call back, "anywhere else."

Tori looks like she's about to go after her so he grabs her arm, "I've got it, just… please clean this up," he says to her before copying his girlfriend's actions of leaving.

He doesn't see her at first but after careful observation he catches sight of her silhouette.

She's sitting on some boulders, leaning down to pick up sand and letting it run through her fingers.

He quietly makes his way over to her, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her middle, pulling her off the boulders and onto the ground with him.

Her brown hair and blue streaks mix well with the sand, he decides while pinning her down.

"Jesus Beck, you half scared me to death," she tells him, trying to find air to fill her lungs once again.

The moon shines down on them again, this time more her than him; it makes her skin look even more pale and fragile, as if she were a ghost.

He smiles that boy-ish smile of his and leans down, pressing a soft kiss to her lips before taking a place, lying down beside her.

She crawls on top of him and rests her head on his chest, he puts a hand beneath his head and places the other on her lower back.

She falls asleep in this position, and so does he, when their friends notice they're not back yet; after fifteen minutes they leave the RV to check on them and make sure they're both okay.

When they catch sight of the sleeping couple they run back to the olive skinned boy's mobile home, all but one, who stays back and pulls out her pear phone, taking a picture of them and uploading it to The Slap.

Jade, in her sleep she mutters, "It's gonna suck going home," but no one's there to hear her anymore.

* * *

When Jade wakes up the next morning and checks , she sees the photo and demands it to be taken down, threating the girl; namely Tori, her life.

Beck sees the beautiful photo and tells her to keep it, and to send it to him, convincing Jade to let her leave the photo up.

What a vacation this was.

* * *

_**Written for Bade Prompts.**_

_**My prompt was: Moonlight.**_

**_Please Review._**

**_- Lara_**


End file.
